Water occurs naturally in subterranean formations, and as such may be produced in conjunction with hydrocarbons from oil and gas wells. Water also may be used to stimulate hydrocarbon production in oil and gas wells. When the water is produced from oil or gas wells, it typically comprises sufficient amounts of dissolved salts to make it unsuitable for agriculture and other purposes. The produced saltwater may also comprise several harmful compounds, such as benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, xylene, transition metals, or combinations thereof. As such, oil and gas well operators generally have to pay to dispose of any produced saltwater.